He Couldn't
by fanfiction fanatic
Summary: Major HBP Spoilers...This is what Severus was thinking near the end of the book when he betrayed those he cared about.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you have read i the Harry Potter books including characters, names, spells, and anything else I have forgotten.

AN: Major HBP spoilers (cause this is a major part of the climax altered to fit my hopes). Well this is basically my way of accepting what Snape did. I mean I was really surprised that he killed Dumbledore but the main reason why it bothered me was that must mean he really was loyal to Voldemort. Either that or he was afraid of dying or some scenario similar to the one I have created. Even if he is evil I will still love him... but I would be so happy it he wasn't. On with the story then!

He Couldn't

As Severus Snape burst into the dark crowded tower he was assaulted by Amycus's harsh voice.

"We've got a problem, Snape,"but he heard nothing of what his fellow death eater said after that. He knew the problem. Draco _couldn't_ do it, the boy was standing stock still with his wand lowered. The only movement coming from the teen was a noticeable tremble.

He couldn't do it.

"Severus..."

He couldn't do it.

In a moment he had shoved the young Malfoy from in front of his mentor.

He couldn't do it.

This was the man who had helped him, sheltered him... _used_ him.

A Flicker of anger crossed his lined face.

No... _No _..not used him, he had saved him. Saved him when no one else could.

"Severus... please..."

He couldn't do it.

Why was Dumbledore making him do this. What good would it do.

He raised his wand.

He couldn't do it.

"Avada Kadavra!"

He did not hear his own shout, nor did he see the green light that often accompanied his _Masters_ wishes. No, he heard his friends somber voice, and he saw Dumbledore, not as he was now crumbled on the castle grounds, but as he was months earlier.

_"Severus, I am glad you came. I have something very important to tell you. I belive I already told you about my little mishap with the ring,"Dumbledore was talking slowly as if trying to word everything correctly."Well the ring did more than just Injure my hand, I believe it is slowly killing me."_

_"WHAT! Albu..." He was cut off._

_" We have already discussed the sitiation with Draco, and if Draco fails to kill me, I want you to do it." Albus's words were resounding in His head._

_"Albus... I can no.." Once again Dumbledore stopped him_

_"Severus, give me your word that if you are placed in the position of either choosing to kill me, an already dieing old man, or to hold your position as a spy for the order you will kill me" Dumbledore ordered softly._

_"I..." He stammered, unable to promise such a thing._

He couldn't do it.

_"Severus, this is very important, without you as a spy more lives will be lost." Dumbledore looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles, but the characteristic glimmer was gone._

_After a few silent moments he realized he had no choice, and he __whispered," If it comes to that... I will do as you have asked," He paused, "I am sorry in advance for anything I may have to do." He took a deep breath and stared at the older man before him with dark sorrowfull eyes._

_"Severus I have long since forgiven you of anything you have and will do, and I trust you." He smiled sadly and closed his eyes._

He couldn't do it.

As if in a haze he ordered the others to leave. He _couldn't_ look at were Albus had been

He couldn't do it.

While he was running down the stairs pulling Draco after him, he made one last glance to were Albus had leaned. He could see the dirty castle stones still in the same place as before, and the stars were still shinning on Hogwarts, as if nothing had happened. Why isn't _anything_ different?

A single tear slid down his his pale face leaving a single streak down his gaunt features. Something was different, he realized...

He could do it

AN: Yeah I know it was a little corny... the whole great revelation thing, well i decided that I could either make it uplifting or make him even more depressed and for those of you who want the depressing end lines scroll down a bit

A single tear slid down his his pale face leaving a single streak down his gaunt features. Nothing was different, he realized...

He couldn't do it.

AN: There you go... that was the horribly sad and depressing one. Bye


End file.
